He’s Back
by Nameless human
Summary: “Wow, kitten, two weeks without my training and your already already being beaten by mortals.” A familiar voice said behind me. I turned and was stunned into silence. Part kailex part Someone who has died. ( i dunno)
1. Chapter 1

I was dragging my feet to combat. Today was fighting with staffs. My favourite. Not. It wasn't that they weren't useful or dangerous. They most **definitely** were, at least the way Trell the Shadow Walker used them. I hated them because they seemed to hate **me**. Every time I used one it was like they were trying to hurt me instead. Some would call it a lack of coordination on my part. But i keep telling them that the staffs were possessed and out to get me. Either way I always ended up with scratches and bruises from my own weapon. My training with Niyx barely covered staff fighting. Oh Niyx. His death almost snapped me in half. I still mourn him daily but I manage to keep my emotions in check while around my peers. I was holding off telling my best friends about him. I wouldn't be able to stand their false sympathy. They never knew him and didn't understand the bond we share. **Had** , I should say. Had. It was all still too new. I couldn't handle it.

Voices behind me caused me to turn. The combat boys were all entering the arena behind me. They raised their eyebrows at the sight of me.

"Are you okay?" Declan asked. I quickly realised my eyes were wet with tears.

"Yep. Just got some dirt in my eyes." It would be believable If it weren't the middle of winter and all dirt wasn't covered in metres of ice and snow.

Fortunately, they all left it at that. Well except for Sebastian.

"Queenie, we know you don't like staffs but you don't need to cry over them." He put on a fake sympathy face and despite my mood I smiled.

"I'm not upset about **that** , dimwit."

My mood was slowly improving but I still felt the urge to cry until I run out of tears. We started to walk into the entrance and I felt a light tap on my shoulder and turned to see Kaiden there looking understanding. Of course he knew what was bugging me. He always does. As much as we act like we are a couple, we're still not. I have way too many complications in my life right now. Luckily he understands and that's one of the many things I love about him. He always understands.

All the other combat kids notice my head turn and realise they should leave us alone. Smirking they all walk off. They were some of the many to see how close we've become since mysteriously disappearing for a week after the battle of Greavale and of course the death of my protector and friend, Niyx. When all the boys had left, Kaiden spoke " You all good?"

Those three words made me break "No" I started crying again and he pulled me into his arms whispering soothing words. As I was drying my eyes still wrapped in his arms Karter walked passed and showed a rare act of kindness by asking if I was okay. I assured him I was fine now, causing all concern to be washed away in a heartbeat.

"Well, if your all fine. Get your lazy butts in there."

We hurriedly ran the rest of the way and started stretching with the rest of our classmates.

I was partnered with Brendan. Eugh. He was born for staff fighting, while I was born to save Medora using **swords**. Not staffs. I guess if things got messy I could always call Soraya. I recently found out that Brendan was **terrified** of dogs. And Soraya was a very large wolf. Would that be unfair? Cruel, yes. But unfair? Probably.

May as well get this over with. I trudged over to the clearing where my opponent was standing grinning. Of course he was. Brendan enjoyed this sport I classify as torture. I would know what torture felt like, considering I'd certainly had my fair share of it.

"3…" Karters gruff voice broke my internal complaining. "2… 1… Begin!"

I visualised what was going to happen. _Step. Dodge. Swing. Miss. Dodge. Trip. Face plant_. Yeah, maybe not the last two.

"You gonna attack, Jennings. Or are you just going to keep daydreaming about Kaiden." Brendan always taunted his opponents to gain the upper hand. I wasn't going to give him it. " I wasn't thinking about Kaiden." I said. My eyes never straying from his feet and staff. "I was actually thinking about how to beat you before realising I hardly need a plan to defeat someone of your skill level." I wasn't lying. I was never going to beat him, with or without a plan. But who was I to correct his misinterpretation of my words.

"We'll see." I barely had time to comprehend his words before he came at me, **fast**. Well, fast for a human but I wasn't just any human. I blocked just in time and went in the offensive. I swung at his torso but he ducked and grabbed my arm, moving my grip on my weapon. I was unable to move my arm without taking away the protection of the staff. I was also unable to attack him without moving my arm. I was stuck. He knocked the weapon away and easily had me on the ground waiting to be able to yield.

"You okay?" He asked once he had pulled me off the ground.

"Everything's still intact so that's a victory in my opinion." I answered, brushing dirt off my pants

"Wow, kitten, two weeks without my training and your already already being beaten by mortals." A familiar voice said behind me. I turned and was stunned into silence.

 **There will be more coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Soooooo I updated. I didn't enjoy writing this one quite as much as the last chapter but I still think it's ok. It's slightly longer. (I think). Hopefully you were able to guess who the surprise person was at the end of last chapter, if you didn't I'd be really surprised. Anywho enjoy :)**

 **-Zoe**

 **I ain't Lynette Noni**

"Y-Your D-Dead." I managed to stammer out. He just rolled his eyes and said "I don't think so." Gesturing to his perfectly normal body. This has to be a trick. There's no way. No way, That he's alive. Niyx Raedon alive? I never thought that my mind would say those words ever again.

"This is **not** possible. I've gone mad." I muttered, loud enough for everyone in the silence filled Arena to hear.

"Dear, sweet Aeylia," Niyx started fondly. " You went mad long ago." This is the Niyx I know. All jokes and sarcasm. Maybe this was actually him.

"It's really you." It was meant to sound like a statement but came out more like a question.

"Would you like a blood test to prove it, kitten?" He responded blandly. "Because if that's what it will take for you to-." His words were cut if when I launched myself at him, sobbing all the tears I've been holding these past few weeks. I held him just as tightly as he held me. Niyx placed his forhead against the top of my head and I felt moisture seep into my hair. I realised that he loved me, and I loved him too. Not the same way I love Kaiden but the way you love a sibling. I pulled back a little so that I could see his face. "I love you." I whisper quietly. He lifts an eyebrow. "Not like that." I add quickly. "Oh, I know. It's just that I always thought that I'd be the first to say it." I embraced him again and stayed like that for a while.

After about thirty seconds I became aware of the murmurs in the background. Crap on a cracker! I forgot about the combat boys. I quickly pulled out Niyx's grasp and turned towards the small group. They stopped murmuring at my gaze but not before I caught some of the speculating whispers.

"I thought she liked Kaiden."

"Is Kaiden okay about this?"

"Did they just say they loved each other?"

"Who the hell is this guy?"

They were all things that I needed to answer. At least Kaiden knew what was going on. He hadn't moved for the last few minutes, probably out of shock.

"Well," I started " this is my **friend** Niyx."

"So your just friends?"

"Yes. Well, no. We're more than just friends. We're very close. Emotionally, I mean. We're very close emotionally. Yes, that's right." I was blabbering now. "Great. Now it sounds like we're dating or something. Ew. What I really mean is….. we're just friends. Only friends. Nothing more. Never have been. Actually, he once had a crush on me. But I didn't reciprocate his feelings." Everyone looked like they were having an inner battle about laughing or voicing there confusion.

"In my defence, I liked you when I thought you were meyarin."

"Wait, you mistook her for meyarin? Like, I know she's hot, but **meyarin** hot? Wow." Brendan said and I felt a blush creep up from being labeled 'hot'.

"If you ever manage to get meyarin eyesight, you'll see why." Multiple peoples eyes narrowed slightly and trailed down my body. Kaiden kept his locked on my face as he gave me a small smile. I blushed from everyone's attention and moved backwards to hide a little bit more. "May we **please** move the topic along from my physical appearance?"

"Care to go back to explaining?" This came from Sebastian.

"Sure thi-." I rudely got cut off by Niyx

"Kitten, you **suck** at explaining."

"I'd like to see you do better." I retorted

"With pleasure." He said with a smirk.

"So," He began. "Kaiden. You know Alex is in love with you?"

"Niyx- middle name I do not know- Readon!!!" I shouted, mortified at what he had just said.

"Yes, Aeylia?" He said innocently

"What the hell!?"

"You two haven't made any progress so I thought I'd give you a slight push."

"How would you know if we had made any progress or not. You **have** been **dead**."

"Your not cuddling up to him so it's pretty obvious."

I turned to Kaiden. "I'm so **so** sorry about him"

"It's okay." He was smirking along with all my other combat class mates. I groaned and made a silent vow to destroy Niyx when we were alone.

"Do you want to explain how you managed to become some walking dead dude?" I ask Niyx

"Are you calling me a zombie?"

"Yes. Now get on with it." I replied bluntly

"Okay, So you know how Aes Daega and I died by the same hand and weapon." At my nod, he continued. "Well, not many people know this but when a Tia Aurans meet mortal humans they chose one to be there 'champion',I guess you could call it, this champion would be the cause of their death. When the Tia Auran dies they may choose one being important to their champion to bring back to life. In case you haven't guessed already, you were Aes Daega's champion. Which makes me the one important enough to bring back to life. Is that a good enough explanation for you, kitten?"

"Dang, if I knew it would be that complicated I wouldn't have asked." I said

"What'd you expect? Some witch craft?"

"Would it be stupid of me to say 'yes'?"

"Yes, kitten."

"Then,no. Not at all." He rolled his eyes at me.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys, but I'm sure lost." Declan chirped from a couple metres away. There were many agreeing grunts from the majority of the epsilon combat kids. We explained all the complications in my life because Niyx thought it was about time everyone knew about everything. When we were done I asked. "I know you can't exactly go back to Aven but why are you here, at the academy?"

He started to answer but was cut of by Karter yelling for us to get out of the arena. Karter stopped when he eyed Niyx. "Oh goodie. Your here." I was mighty confused. "Everybody, I would like you to meet Niyx Raedon, my new assistant."

"Assistant!?" I spluttered

 **Do you want me to wright more about niyxs assistant job and a few more things (including Kailex)? Anywho, hope you enjoyed!**

 **(I like the word 'anywho')**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't have as much time to do this one so it's not as closely edited. It should be fine. Any grammar mistakes I apologise for. It's so nice reading the positive comments on this. Thankyou for reading this and hopefully liking it. Anywho,** **Enjoy! :)**

 **-Zoë**

 **I ain't Lynette Noni.**

"Assistant!?" I spluttered. Niyx as combat assistant teacher. Geez, I'm going to end up dead by the end of the week. He wouldn't holdback which means I would be constantly in danger of losing a limb or two. _But I like my arms and legs._ I mentally complained. On the bright side he would now be living at Akarnae and be able to train me again.

"Surprise." Niyx said nervously.

"Let me get this straight. You're going to teach me combat. At school. Three times a week." I deadpanned.

"I am going to teach you combat. At school. Three times a week." He responded, mimicking my pauses. There were so many more intelligent things I could've said but what came out was

"Why?" He opened his mouth to answer but I got in first. "Never mind, dumb question."

"I'll finally be free to live a normal-ish life. Except nothing normal when your bonded to the one and only Alexandra Jennings." How rude of Niyx to say, especially since there was still five boys standing around eavesdropping and laughing at his obnoxious comments. I had to redeem myself.

"Are you saying that because I'm the most amazing person you've ever met? I'm flattered, truly, but I'd like to remain friends." I smirked

"Is that because you've got your eyes on a certain blue eyed boy?" He copied my previous expression while mine changed to fake confusion.

"Jordan? No. I wouldn't do that to Dix."

"I was talking about someone standing over there." Niyx pointed to Kaiden's general direction and I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"Me?" Sebastian said hysterically next to Kaiden.

I looked at him incredulously. "No, you bozo. He's talking about Kai…" I trailed off before finishing the word, realising my mistake. Everyone laughed as a turned the colour of a baboons butt. Which was really red, if you didn't know.

"Well, Kitten, can you introduce me to your besties?"

"Besties? Really?"

"Just answer the stupid question"

It suddenly dawned on me that they still thought he was some creep in a meyarin prison. Now he was just a creep that no longer lived in a prison.

 _Really_? Came Niyx's voice in my head. _I'll have you know, I can be heaps more creepy if I wanted to be._ I shook my head and said aloud. "That's not a good thing."

"Do you guys want to tell us, who don't have mental connections to each other, what you were talking about?" Nick said, obviously confuzzled.

"Nope" I said popping the 'p'. "Anyway, let's go introduce Niyx to my friends."

"Besties sounds way cooler that 'friends'." And with that we left to go meet Jordan, Dix and Bear.

We found them in the food court. Which is terrible because we also happened to find the rest of the school there. Eugh. Why is life so hard? As soon as we walked in my best friends all stood up. Even Jordan, who was eating pancakes.

"Alex! Get away from him. He's a garseth!" Dix yelled at me. When I didn't move, Jordan yelled

"You traitor! After everything we did for you!" They totally took this out of proportion. "I'm not a traitor. I swear." I said in a calm, steady voice. "Save the crap, Alex." Bear said as they all shoved past the combat boys and I. "That went well." Brendan said dryly. Before I could whack him Declan said "I'll talk to Bear." A pause in which we all raised our eyebrows. "And D.C. and Jordan." He flushed red and avoided eye contact. What's that about? "Why you?" Sebastian asked. "Um. Kaiden's closest to Alex, so he will stay here with her." A smirk which I chose to ignore. "And I'm closest to her friends."

A shrug from Sebastian. "Makes sense."

Declan walked off. "Why can't they just understand?" I moaned. "Maybe they were so shocked at my beauty." How Niyx manages to keep his sense of humour in times like this, I didn't know. "I wouldn't use the word 'beauty'." I retorted.

"Your right, I should use the word 'lively'." I snorted

"What?" He asked. "It's just, before an hour ago I thought you were dead." It was pretty strange hearing him call himself lively. The word meant alive, just in more words. I'm still not quite sure what to think about Niyx being alive. It sure is something I've never heard of happening. I instantly remember Jordan telling me 'new world, new rules' would that apply to this situation?

We decided to wait around for Declan to come back from talking to my friends, or besties as Niyx would say. We sat and waited for a while and every so often I would look at Sebastian, smiling and winking to a girl who looked around his age. I wanted to snort at the scene but didn't think it was wise to disrupt the awkward silence. Did I mention the awkward silence was really uncomfortable? Everyone was staring at us and not a single one had the courtesy to look away when we caught them looking at us. _No manners_. A few times a group of students would walk in smiling and laughing only to notice the silence. They'd all mutter something like: "Well, this is awkward." _Oh really? I didn't realise._ There was one person who even said "What's that Jennings girl get up to this time?" I would've jumped up and said something like "What's your face got up to this time? Did it take a job as a tennis ball? Is that why it looks like it's been whacked inside out?" But Kaiden squeezed my shoulder stopping me from moving. I just scowled at her. After several more minutes, Jordan came racing in and screaming about some pizza party that wasn't here. Two minutes later Bear came running, complaining that there wasn't I science fair. Five minutes later Dix came running saying "where's Dancer?". Declan came back shortly after, grinning. Oh, he tricked them into coming back. Smart. "I think Alex has some explaining to do." I sure do."

 **I've decided that I also want to make stironnigon happen. I was wondering if I should do different POVs. It would, of course, still mostly be on Alex but for stironnigon to happen then I'd need Declan and Bears POVs. Should I? I promise I will make Alex and her friends forgive each other. I personally hate when friends are angry. I have no idea why I did it to myself. Now I'm sad!**

 **Anywho, bye :)**

 **(I said I liked the word anywho)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry that it took 2 weeks for this to come out but I got stuck and have no inspiration left. That's why this is really bad and I'm not that happy with it. I probably won't continue this story for much further. (maybe 1 chapter more)**

 **Anywho enjoy :)**

 **-Zoe**

 **Bear**

I was so angry at Alex right now. And judging by the huffs of anger coming from Jordan and Dix, they were too. We were stomping around campus not knowing where we were going. Everywhere stunk of Alex. Not literally but it all reminded us of her and the betrayal.

"Hey, wait up!" Someone called from behind. It was Declan. I instantly felt a blush threatening to crawl up my neck. I don't know why. That's a lie. I do. It's not like anything's happened between us yet but we have become closer in the last couple of weeks. It started when kaiden and Alex were gazing and each other lovingly, which was all the time, and Jordan and Dix were off doing things I didn't want details about. Declan and I would look at each other fed up with our friends behaviour. Seriously, Alex and kaiden should just get together already and Jordan and Dix should make their relationship a tad more subtle. Declan and I would walk of to do something fun. We have grown closer in the last few weeks and I have developed feelings that are more than platonic for him.

"Declan, if your here to make us talk to Alex, it's not going to happen." I said firmly, ignoring my thundering heart.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you Bear." Why does Declan want to speak with me?

"Um, sure. Ask away."

"Can we go somewhere private?"

"I guess."

We walked about thirty metres away before Declan turned to me and said. "There's a science fair in the food court."

"Why couldn't the others hear about this?"

"I didn't want to make Jordan start a petition about only using the food court for food purposes."

"Fair enough."

I ran off to the food court for the science fair.

Only to find it empty.

 **Half of Bears sounds like a diary entry. Sorry.**

 **Alex**

My best friends were scowling at me. I've got a lot of explaining to do

"Niyx. He's innocent of everything you think he did." They just gave me an even more unimpressed look. If that was even possible. Dix even pursed her lips, which she only ever does at Jordan. Oh no, I've turned into Jordan. "That was lame." Nods from everyone. "You could at least try to deny it." No one stirred. Rude. I looked to Niyx for reassurance about what I was about to do. He nodded. You've got this, kitten. He said telepathically. I started my explanation for the second time today. I swear, if I have to explain more times today I'm going to die before Aven can even get to me. All throughout my speech about my meyarin companion Jordan, Dix and Bear looked completely lost yet they were still nodding along. When I was done Bear spoke for the first time since his science fair dreams were crushed. "That doesn't make any sense but it's way too detailed to have been made up so I forgive you."

"Same." Dix said and Jordan mimicked her answer. I smiled so wide my cheekbones hurt and rushed forward to embrace my friends. After a few seconds Jordan moaned. "I'm hungry." Of course. "Sorry, Jordan. Standing in a food court and not eating must be torture to you." He nodded, oblivious to the sarcasm in my voice. "Glad you understand." Jordan lead the way to a empty table and when I went to follow him Niyx grabbed my arm and twisted me toward him. "I'm going to go talk to the headmaster." Probably had something to do with his arrival. I shrugged and he let me walk off. When I sat down I ordered the first thing I saw. I was about to dig in when I felt a presence behind me. It was Kaidens and he sat down next to me, smiling warmly. I smiled back. "So, Alex, can you come with me?" He asked.

"Can I eat first?" I was hungry.

" Sure." He smiled his dazzling smile again and I fought the blush creeping up my neck.

"Then there's my answer."

 **Kaidens POV**

I asked Alex to come with me for two reasons. First one being that I needed to check if she was okay. Second being I wanted to officially tell her about my feelings for her. I took her down to the lake. Under her favourite tree that I constantly saw her doing her homework or looking out at the pretty lake glistening in the sun. I wasn't too nervous. I knew she liked me and she knew I liked her. What she didn't know was how intensely I felt about her. I have never liked any girl close to this amount. And it was driving me crazy that she was too busy saving the world to act on our feelings. I knew my time to tell her may be running out because of the final battle that was coming up so I had to do it today. We arrived under the tree and I looked at her, smiling. "What's up, Kaid?" Here I go. "I wanted to tell you something." I was nervous now. "I know you are busy saving the world and I don't expect anything to happen from this but I thought I should tell you in case it became too late." I couldn't let myself think about her death. "I love you, Alex, and I have for a while now." She was blushing a lot but smiling. That's a good sign, I guess. "I love you too, Kaiden." She said and kissed me. She actually kissed me. I kissed her back and put my hands on her hips and hers went on my neck. When we pulled away, both out of breath, she said "I could probably find time for you in my busy schedule." I smiled and kissed her again. There was cheering in the background and we pulled apart and looked around. Jordan, D.C, Bear and Declan were all laughing and cheering.

"Kailex forever!"

"They're impossible." I muttered.

 **At least Kaidens parts aren't quite as terrible. I will be making another fanfic about kaiden and Alex in Tia Auras. Maybe that's why I don't have any inspiration. I have my mind on another fanfic. Anywho, this will probably be it for this fanfic unless I have some sudden wave of ideas, which is unlikely. So bye for now.**

 **-Zoe**


End file.
